


A Horse Called Charlie

by zimmer2d



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, That's it, charlie horse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimmer2d/pseuds/zimmer2d
Summary: It started innocently enough. You wanted to watch a movie, so the prince cleared out the theater room (much to Prompto’s annoyance) and put on a movie of your choosing. Your eyes weren’t prepared for the supposedly comedic sex scene in the middle of it.It really should’ve had a very explicit disclaimer for horny princes not to try that at home… or anywhere else.





	A Horse Called Charlie

It started innocently enough. You wanted to watch a movie, so the prince cleared out the theater room (much to Prompto’s annoyance) and put on a movie of your choosing. Your eyes weren’t prepared for the supposedly comedic sex scene in the middle of it.

It really should’ve had a very explicit disclaimer for horny princes not to try that at home… _or anywhere else_.

“Think we could…?” he purred in your ear as his fingers slid up your shoulder. His hands were everywhere then, gripping you and snatching at your clothes until the two of you were naked on the plush seats. Noctis leaned into you, nipping at your neck and marking you lightly as he made his way down your body. He gazed at you as he ate you out, your want of him so demanding, you pressed his face deeper into your cunt.

“ _Gods_ , Noct…” you moaned out to him. Your voice was just enough to send him into a hormonal frenzy, pushing your legs to your chest and delving deep into your folds. Your muscles spasmed as you let him get his fill of you…

…and then it happened…

“Ready for me ba–huh? Babe?” Noct blinked at the pain written across your face. You had tears streaming down your face as you kept your body still. “What’s wrong?”

“I–nothing…” you lied. Noctis took your legs and attempted to straighten them. The moment your legs uncurled from your body, you let an ungodly shriek of agony rip through your body. “ **For the love of Bahamut, Noct!** ” you screamed and curled your legs back into yourself, the searing pain bolting through your legs.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Noctis panicked. He stood up (his once excited erection no more), his hands unsure of what to do. “Wh-what do I do?”

“My calves…” you whined. Noctis pressed hard into the spot. The moment you screamed, he let go of you as if you scalded him. “ ** _Gahh!_** _ **I’m not a fucking stress ball, Noctis**_!”

“Sorry!” he apologized and tried again. His hands maintained soft circles as the sharp pain began to subside. When he felt you relax, he pressed sweet kisses to the inside of your calves, a smirk curling on his face.

“What’s so funny?”

“You.”

“I’m glad you found it amusing…” you pouted at him, blushing profusely. Of all the times to have a charlie horse… and this guy finds it fucking _hilarious_! He handed you your clothes and you slowly clambered into them, swatting Noctis away when he tried to help. “I think you’ve done plenty.”

Three days later, when Noctis invited you over, he said had a surprise for you. Since you worked at the Citadel, it didn’t take long for certain observations to reach him, or escape the notice of your peers. You’d caught so much hell for the limp you’d been sporting in the office, and since it was no secret who the culprit could be, you spent the day work with snide jokes and wisecracks that grated on your nerves _long_ before noon.

_“Forget to stretch before taking the throne?”_

_“Man, must’ve been a wild ride, eh?”_

_“Guess the prince is trying a new divide and conquer technique…”_

_“Have a banana. Potassium can help those cramps. The prince would like watching you, too, so it’s a win/win…_ _”_

For the love of the Six, you couldn’t get out of there fast enough! If your legs weren’t a knotted mess, you’d have run out of the place. But such as they were, you stumbled out of the office to meet with the very person that put you in such a predicament.

So, here you are, following His Highness to his private section of the Citadel, still limping along with a bright blush on your face. Noctis opens the door of his room, a chuckle trying not to escape him. “Not a word…” you warn him.

He takes your hand and leads you over to his bed. “I still feel kinda bad, so I wanted to make it up to you,” Noctis flicks at the buttons on your blouse, slipping it off and placing on an empty chair, then taking care of the rest of your clothes. He lays you on his bed, the expensive sheets nothing foreign to you, but the feel of them still excites you. He turns you on your stomach, his fingers delicately dancing over your body. You hear him uncap a bottle and the smell of mint and lavender fills your nose…and proceeds to assault your nasal cavity and throat until you choke at the overwhelming smell.

“Too much?” Noctis frowns.

“A little…” you cough.

“Sorry…” He massages you gently until even the dull pain was gone and your breathing resumes its normal function. “How’s that feel?”

“ _Mm_ …” you hum. Noct’s hands venture over your curves and resting on your ass.

“We never _did_ try that position…” he purrs in your ear and giving you a squeeze.

_Eh… what the hell_ …

In no time at all, you both were naked in the middle of the Prince’s bed, deciding to attempt the weird body contortions that was supposed to be a sex position. Noctis settles behind you, slipping into your sex.

_‘This isn’t so bad…’_ you think as your boyfriend nails you, thrusting harder and harder until his body stills and a hard grunt and a pained gasp reaches your ears. “Noct? Babe?”

“Y-yeah?”

“Everything alright?”

“I… _ngh_ …yeah…” he groans. You’re not convinced, so you attempt to unsheathe him, but his fingers press hard into your hips.

“Oh, _Six_ …”

“It’s nothing!”

“Oh, it’s _something_ …” you chide him.

“No, it’s _n–agh_!!” Tears run down his handsome face, and you wipe them away with a sputtering chuckle.

“You _know_ I’m telling everyone!” you tease. The Prince’s entire body flushes, again, his hard on now nonexistent. You carefully maneuver away, snorting at his frozen, one-kneed stance. “Which one?”

“The l-left…”

You gently rub circles at his calf, a smartass smirk on your lips. “So we’re even?”

“Yeah…” Noctis blushes at you, relaxing enough to sit next to you. Such adorable embarrassment! You can’t stay mad at him…

You turn his chin to face you, a softer look about you now. “Maybe a bath will relax us both, yeah?” Noctis nods and the two of you hobble to the bathroom, easing into the water of his oversized, princely bathtub.

“Think we could try it in here?” You give him a vacant stare. “Ok, ok…” Noct melds into the suds as you rub away the pain, adding kisses of your own. “Maybe we should stick to our regular routine.”

“Why mess with a good thing?” you agree, nuzzling under him with a contented smile as you knead away his charlie horse, feeling him wince every now and then. “Have a banana. I hear they help with the cramps.”

“Can I watch you eat one?”

“Shut up.”

As you huddle into bed, you decide to try (the loosest possible term as your sleepy prince was much too relaxed now) to finish the movie that inspired this whole debacle. You anticipate the questionable scene, only to see both characters writhing in pain from the exact same charlie horse…and you both burst into laughter.

“What did we learn?” you smirk at Noctis.

“We would’ve made better actors?”

“No…”

“Eat bananas before we–”

“Good night Noctis.”


End file.
